A date with the Captain
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: The title says enough, but you should still read it. It's very cute inside and fluffed. I mean like teeth rotting fluff. MxM . YAOI! I hope I made this clear enough. YAOI! Cat!Wesker and Dog!Chris. There'll be more in the future!


A Date with the Captain

Wesker wants to show Chris that he has feelings too and giving him a good time. Chris finds it funny and adorable. Presenting Cat!Wesker and Dog!Chris. Yes I'll be posting oneshots of these. Expect more of them in the future! They have animals' tails and ears! Animal!AU. I don't have any ownership on them. They belong to Capcom... This isn't the sequel from Scritch, scratch, or it can be if you want it to be.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Chris wakes up to the sun penetrating between the small opening of the curtains. He glares as if trying to scare the sun into hiding and failed. He sighs and sits up. He stretches his muscles and looks at the clock. His eyes widen and he makes a run to the bathroom to get cleaned. He took a shorter shower than he's normally use to and applies a lot of body spray products on himself. He skips breakfast and quickly puts on his dark blue jeans that looks really well on his butt, or so he has been told, with the knees faded and his black tight shirt that shows off his muscles, leaving everything else to the imagination. He tries to fix his hair only for it to bounce back to its messy state and runs a quick brush on his tail. His fluffy ears twitches and he quickly throws on his favorite dark green jacket.

He runs to the door of his apartment, opening the door with more force than needed and flies out. He quickly puts on his sneakers, slams the door close and locks it. He runs down the stairs, elevators are slow and the people in this apartment building are unusually active in the morning. He runs down the hallway and out the front door. Only to hit someone's chest and that someone holds onto Chris before he could fall on his bum.

He looks up with his cheeks red and was ready to apologize when his eyes landed on a pair of familiar black lenses. He smiles apologetically and straightens himself up. Wesker's arms still around his waist while Chris place his hands on his firm chest.

"Sorry, Wesker. I wasn't looking on where I was going." He smiles sheepishly.

"Obviously." He drawls out in a bored tone and leads him to his parked car. Chris frowns a bit but lets it slide. He was about to open the passenger's seat door when Wesker's hand made it to the handle before him. He opens the door for Chris and Chris bites his bottom lip and bumps his forehead with Wesker's in thanks, cats usually do that as a sign of friendship or comfort/affection or maybe even a 'thank you'? Chris just understands cat language as much as he understands women. Which is none. Wesker tries to explain and said that that gesture wasn't needed, but obviously Chris wouldn't listen. Wesker's tail sways from side to side. A sign that he's pleased. Chris climbs in and Wesker closes the door before heading to the driver's seat. When he got in he starts the hummer and drives.

"So, where are you taking me, Captain?"

Wesker briefly looks at Chris before smirking and focusing back on the road. "I thought we've been through this, Christopher. No calling me 'Captain' outside the office." His smirk widens when Chris blush and his tail thumps on the seat, he inwardly laughs when he sees his ears twitching. Cute.

"Besides, I was thinking of catching a movie first then we can have lunch at wherever you choose and maybe we can try a little game of paintball, I just want to show you that I can beat you at your own game. Or do you want to have something little to eat first?" He smirks when he hears Chris's stomach growls and churn at the idea of food.

Chris looks away from his captain, hiding his flaming red face and inwardly cries when he hears his captain chuckle a little.

"Late breakfast it is then." He drives to the nearest diner and parks the hummer before getting out and going around opening Chris's door. Oddly enough, pleasing his soon-to-be-mate satisfied his feline side and makes him swell with pride when Chris smiles and he would distinctively hears Chris purr so very lightly. Chris's fluffy tail brushes against Wesker's thigh and he tries to control himself from jumping on Chris.

He reaches the door before Chris could and opens it for him. Chris looks at Wesker oddly before walking in, but not without smiling at Wesker first. He is going to kill himself with all this 'being nice' thing. He walks to the table by the window and sits down. Wesker sits opposite from him and they both picked up the menu. Chris can feel Wesker's tail lightly brushing his and he responds by 'accidentally' intertwining their tails together.

The waitress came and takes their order. "So what can I get you, sirs?" Her dark feline ears twitch a little and she smiles her sweet smile. Her long fluffy tail swaying from side to side, well something is making her happy. Chris learned very quickly that when a cat's tail sways, it means that they're happy or pleased. He learned that when Wesker's tail swayed when Chris won a shooting match with Forest. Chris orders his first. A breakfast special with hash browns. She nods and writes down his order in her note pad and turns to Wesker. He just orders coffee for himself and she left with a smile and a nod to the both of them.

Chris looks at Wesker and smiles goofily. Wesker smirks one of his affectionate smirk and his tail tightens around Chris's tail.

"So, what movie are you taking me to see?"

"Anything that you desire, dear heart." He replies. He chuckles when Chris blushes hotly at the nickname.

"Are you sure? Some of the movies I watched might not suit your taste." He scratches the back of his neck and chuckles nervously.

Wesker just shrugs. "I don't give much care about whatever movie you want to watch. I usually never watch any television or anything that's worth my attention whatsoever. It's boring and paperwork never seems to cease." He sighs and his ear twitches a little. Chris frowns and he tightens his hold on Wesker's tail.

"Ok. I think I have a movie in mind that we both can enjoy." He smiles his five thousand watt smile and Wesker shrugs.

Their sustenance arrived awhile later and they began, or in this case, Chris began eating with delight. Wesker would steal some of his breakfast from time to time and Chris would pout and whine saying that if he is hungry he can just order some for himself. Wesker would just smile and steals another hash brown.

He finishes his late breakfast and wanted to pay, only to have Wesker taking his wallet and putting it in his back pocket. "Hey! I was gonna pay for breakfast."

"Don't fret, dear heart. I'm willing to pay for all of today's activity." He takes out his wallet and hands the bill to the waitress. She beams with happiness and slightly bows to them, "Come back soon, sirs!" She waves to them and they left.

"Looks like somebody has an admirer." He smirks and Wesker looks at Chris questioningly. Chris laughs at Wesker's confusion and Wesker lightly glares at him from the brim of his sunglasses. "That waitress girl. I think she likes you." He provides.

"Oh." He deadpans. "Well, I guess I was too busy admiring someone else that I didn't notice." He leans in close to Chris and his lips lightly brush his cheek. Who knew that Wesker could be such a tease?

Chris blushes and mutters something unintelligible under his breath and walks quickly away from Wesker. He hears Wesker chuckling lightly before he catches up to him. They walked all the way to the theaters since it's only a few blocks away from the diner.

They reached the ticket booth and Chris chooses a movie. Chris chooses National Treasure. He thinks that maybe a little educated plus action movie can keep both of their interests without one of them getting bored. Heh, maybe Wesker can correct some history errors along the way. He can imagine Wesker in a white button up shirt with glasses instead of shades with two or three buttons undone showing off his clavicle while he pulls a black tie loose. Holy shit he's gonna end up with a hard on in the cinemas! _Think of Barry in skinny jeans! Think of Barry in skinny jeans! Think of Barry in skinny jeans! Oh God all the wrong in the world is in his brain!_ He coughs and Wesker pats his back, looking confused and ...is that worried there? Aww...

Wesker pays for the tickets and leads Chris to the cinema. They entered to see only a handful of people and they chose a seat not too close and not too far from the screen. The place is a little cold so Chris stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket. Wesker casually places his arm around Chris's shoulder and Chris sighs with delight. Luckily Wesker is the kind that doesn't do such cliché things like yawning and stretching just to get to snuggle their date. He snuggles into Wesker's arm and the movie starts.

Surprisingly they made it through the movie without Wesker making as much as a sarcastic, mean comment concerning the movie...Or maybe he fell asleep without snoring. How does he do that?!

By the end of the movie they walked out and went straight to Wesker's choice of restaurant for lunch, since Chris insisted that they'd go to wherever he likes. Chris just walks next to him. Sometimes bumping his shoulder playfully and Wesker's ear would twitch and he would flick Chris's ear. Hmmm it seems that his ears twitch when he's annoyed. He wonders if it'll feel as soft as it looks or does caressing it make Wesker tickle? He'll investigate that in the future.

When they arrived Chris was really happy to see that his captain is going into one of his favorite of all restaurants. It's a nice looking one. Unlike the fancy probably-costs-a-million-for-one-plate restaurant like he thought Wesker would like. The atmosphere of the place is nice and cozy. Children present here and there, but not the type to run around and making a mess of themselves probably because they enjoy the food too much to waste it or do anything else. Chris beams at Wesker and he looks at him curiously.

"This is one my favorite restaurants. It's really nice and has this homey feeling, you know? I think I became a regular by accident." He smiles sheepishly and Wesker smirks. "Well, I've only been to this place a few times, now and then. The food here are delicious and don't get me started on their blueberry pie. The best I've ever tasted in a while." He smiles and Chris felt like his heart melted right then.

"You a fan of pies?" He asks. Tail wagging excitingly. Wesker opens the front door for Chris and he enters after.

"Somewhat. My mother use to bake them every weekend. She is still the best at making pies." He smiles longingly and Chris nods in understanding.

Wesker chooses a seating next to the bay window. The sunlight that makes the white tablecloth glow bounces to Wesker's pale complexion and Chris admires him from behind the menu. Smiling and blushing to himself, damn he's falling harder than a teen!

"Are you ready to order, sirs? Chris? Hey, nice seeing you man." The waiter seems to fall out of character the moment his eyes landed on one of his regular customers. Chris smiles warmly and playfully punches his arm. "Hey Jim. Nice seeing you too. How's your mom?" He asks and the feline huffs and smirks. "Oh you know. Making everyone her slave to coming here more often with her mind controlling food." Jim chuckles and Chris tail-smack him. "And this must be the captain you oh so graciously talked about." He raises an eyebrow at Chris's extent and Chris glares an almost-threatening-glare at Jim.

Jim clears his throat, "So, ready to order? Or do you need more time?" He asks, readying a pen and notepad. "Or maybe you just want the regulars?" He looks to Wesker and nods at him. Wesker nods back.

"Nah. We'll just let your mom pick the food for us. I'm sure with anything that we order she wouldn't seem fit for this occasion." He puts the menu down and smiles his charming smile at Jim. He just smirks and writes something on his note pad and off he goes.

"So. How 'gracious' was it when you told him about me?" He asks in a bored voice, but Chris knows that there must be something hiding just under his tone that exposes how curious he is with the subject.

"Oh, well, you know some trivial things. Small things really. It doesn't really matter." He decides to give all of his focus on the tablecloth like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Is this silk? Ah they feel so nice…

"Hmm. Never heard you use such big words like 'trivial'. Something is worth of interest, is there?" He leans in closer with his hand under his chin and elbow on the table. He raises an eyebrow when Chris refuses eye contact with him so he approaches with a different tactic. He tangles his tail with Chris's leg before sliding it higher and higher. Seeing Chris turn red and flustering amuses him so he goes higher until he reaches his thigh and sensually rubs it up and down. He enjoys seeing Chris trying his hard to stay neutral at the situation, but oh the look on his face, the pure torture of holding it in and trying to fight it off is too delicious to stop. He wraps his tail around his thigh and squeeze. Hearing him pant and squeak lightly makes him hungry for more. His eyes narrow behind his sunglasses and he licks his dry lips. He smiles menacingly before deciding that Chris has enough. As much as seeing him suffer drives him mad with want, sadly they're in public and apparently PDA or the more extreme show of affection is still wrong. He slowly pulls his tail away just in time for the waiter to come and placing their food in front of them.

Jim smiles at Chris and Wesker before leaving. Chris still avoids eye contact with the captain and only stares at the food in front of him. Of course she serves them spaghetti. Wesker's feline ear twitches in annoyance and he starts eating as soon as Chris does. They ate in comfortable silence and he could hear in the background that a rhythm of 'Bella Notte' played by an accordion and guitar. There was no one to sing that song, but the music helps create the atmosphere feel like that one perfect night when you spend it with your loved one. The soft flowing music helps create the words that couldn't be spoken by anyone and Chris just wants the floor to open up and swallow him up. Jim's mom really knows how to make a person feel like a total sap!

He looks back to Wesker and sees him staring at him. Well, he wouldn't know if he was staring because of the damn shades! Chris chuckles sheepishly and just decides that the food is more interesting to stare at than Wesker's face right now. Suddenly the rustle of clothes is heard and he can see movement from Wesker. He notices that Wesker is rolling a meatball into Chris's plate and Chris looks up with his face hotter than fire! So red you'd think if he was secretly a tomato. Chris notices that he ate all the meatballs in his plate and Wesker's meal was almost finished. He was pretty sure he heard someone squealing in the background but he ignores it in favor of Wesker. He bites his bottom lip and continues to finish his meal. When they finally finished, paid and went out the restaurant, Chris kisses Wesker's cheek as thanks and Jim high fives his mom from where they're spying from one of the restaurant's many windows.

"I didn't think you'd do the 'meatball move'." He chuckles at Wesker and he looks at Chris confused.

"The meatball move'? What's that?"

Chris looks at him in disbelief and he clears his throat. "Nevermind." He coughs out. Wesker shrugs and they continue to the car.

Chris smile when Wesker drives them to the paintball arena where he's sure to bet Chris in his own game. As if! Shooting is his calling and specialty and no one has ever beaten him in his own game before. He looks out the window at the passing buildings and people as Wesker drives in silence. The silence was comforting and it gives Chris time to think what they are in this relationship. Wesker is still his captain and his job comes first. Not Chris. He always takes things seriously and when he doesn't, he just completely ignores it and never gives it a chance. He knows that the captain probably had relationships before, and it seems that none of them sticks for the long term. It seems like he would just throw them away when he deems himself satisfied and then move along to find someone else to fool around with. Chris is not that kind of person and he tends to get attached really fast. Always thinking that things are just gonna stay like this for a very long time and then the next thing you know, they're stabbing your back and make your heart bleed and break. He doesn't want that to happen to him. He stares at the road when they reached the forest and he watches as the orange leaves flow in the air and then falling to the ground. Then he comes to a conclusion, even if Wesker did decide that what they had is nothing but just a fling to him, then he would understand and move along. It's not good to keep thinking of the past and try to fix it when you know it's not gonna be like before. You could still feel the hurt and anger that lingers even if you think that being together again will make you feel complete. It doesn't, it just hurts you even more. To think that he's only with you because he pities you is like suicide and he'd rather stay alone than break his heart everyday.

"…ris. Chris. Chris!" He shakes his head and faces an annoyed looking Wesker and looks around to see that they've stopped. "Oh, sorry. Kinda zoned out for a minute there." He smiles sheepishly and gets out from the car. Wesker follows suit with concern in his facial expression but it disappears faster than when it came. They walk up to the people that gathered there and as they walk closer, Chris sees a familiar face. Enrico Marini was there and he comes to greet them.

"Hey, Redfield! Captain Wesker! Nice of you to join us. I have divided the people up for your team and mine and we can start as soon as you gear up!" He smiles and shakes both their hands and Wesker nods in approval. He leads Chris to wear the gears are and helps each other put on their protective gear and tighten some lose straps. "Try not to whine when I beat you at your own game, Christopher." He smirks when Chris sticks his tongue out at him. "As if!" His ears stands up straight and his tail wags furiously as he babbles about beating Wesker and taking out his _entire_ team by himself.

"Such big talk, Christopher. Don't jinx yourself now." He smirks wider as Chris stomps over to his teammates and gets acquainted with them. Enrico gives them a scarf for them to tie on their arms, so they wouldn't accidentally shoot each other. Chris's team got green ones and Wesker's got orange red.

"All right! Listen up! We'll be playing capture the flag today and whoever finds the flag first wins! We go when the whistle blows." At that the whistle blows and everyone scatters into the forest in search for the flag.

Chris's team members went in different directions so he kinda lost half of his men in the forest, but thank God for the scarves. If not then he would've accidentally shot everyone he sees. He hears some shots being fired in the west side of him and he hides under a bush to see one of Wesker's team passing the bush in front of him. He readies his gun and shoots the guy and he hears him sighs in defeat and holds his arms up. Surrendering and he walks back from where he came from and probably out the forest too. Chris continues to search for the flag and keeps shooting a lot of guys from Wesker's team and silently congratulate himself for being such a stealthy hunter. That's usually a cat thing, but it appears that canines can be just as stealthy as a cat! He sees that some of his teammate and Wesker's have been shot and is now heading back to the arena. They told him that it's just over a hill in the east and Chris thanks them before continuing.

He walks in high alert at the sudden quietness and just walks lightly. He avoids the sticks and twigs to keep himself as quiet as possible and sees the small hill. He silently fist pumps to himself and trudges up the hill. When reaches the top, he lies low to the ground and peeks up from behind a boulder and sees the flag waving in the wind as it tries to beckon Chris to come closer. Suddenly he sees one of his teammate in the clearing and tries to get to the flag only to be shot from a distance. He gapes as the other laughs out loud and surrenders before heading back. He gulps and looks to where the shot has been fired and he distinctively hears someone purring from up a tree. He stalks to that one particular tree that holds the mystery sharpshooter and sees Wesker's tail dangling from side to side. He could just shoot his butt and be done with it but he doesn't want to end up walking home. So he looks around the forest floor trying to find a shield or something to protect himself from getting shot at and sees that the flag is placed near some boulders. He could hide himself behind that and make a run for it to the flag and he could dodge some incoming bullet if he hears them coming. Sounds like a good plan and he silently walks to the boulders and hides himself. He lowers his ears, afraid that it would blow his cover.

He inhales deeply and exhales, trying to calm himself and imagines that his sister is chasing him after eating all those cookies in the jar that she made for her friends and runs for it. He hears shot after shot being fired at him and dodges every bullet that came in close contact, and he jumps. He grabs the flag and falls to the ground with a thump. He raises his hand with the flag and screams out a victory scream and quickly gets up. He smiles a winning smile and sees Wesker jumping down the tree and he walks up to Wesker with a smug look. He holds up the flag in front of him and he can pretend that Wesker is rolling his eyes and he smiles a small smile at Chris. "I guess I taught you too well." He says affectionately and Chris beams. They walk back to the arena with Chris babbling on and on about how Wesker was wrong and that this is totally _his_ thing and that Wesker should think twice before deciding to want to play this game with him. Wesker only nods and hums along the way.

When they got back to the rest of the team, Chris's team all cheered and grabs him and hoists him up on their shoulder as the opposing team nods and pats his shoulder as congratulations. Wesker's team looks to Wesker and shakes their head in disbelief with smiles on their faces. Enrico walks to him and pats his shoulder. "How could you lose to this pup? You were always the best in this thing and you were even on the 'Wall of Legends'." He asks and looks at Wesker questioningly. Wesker just shrugs and calmly states, "The sun was in my eyes." He shrugs again and Enrico was staring at him like he'd finally lost his mind and chuckles while shaking his head. "Unbelievable." He mutters under his breath.

He walks up to Chris as they finally put him down and he takes the flag. Chris looks up at him with big eyes and Wesker huffs. He lifts his hand up and runs his fingers through Chris's brown locks. He keeps the flag inside his pocket and states that it's already late. They said their goodbyes to the rest and place back the protective gear and all at their respectable places and went home as the sun is setting. Chris takes a light nap as Wesker drives. He looks to Chris every now and then and just stares at him. Never had he met someone like Chris before and before he gets into these deep thoughts of feelings and emotions that he doesn't want to delve into, he stops at Chris's apartment building. He takes out the flag and writes something down with a sharpie that he keeps in the compartment and puts it in Chris's jacket pocket.

He gently shakes Chris awake and he blearily opens his eyes. He squints when he looks at Wesker and yawns. He steps out from the hummer and walks around to Chris's door. He opens the door for Chris and he steps out, only slightly dizzy and Wesker holds his arm before he falls onto the sidewalk. He walks Chris to the apartment building entrance and Chris looks up at him from under his lashes.

"Thank you, for the wonderful day and I'll see at work, I guess." He awkwardly states and Wesker hums. He leans in close and Chris closes his eyes, ready for the feel of lips on his but it never came. He sees Wesker fishing out Chris's wallet and hands it back to him. He feels slightly disappointed and thanks him again for giving back his wallet. Wesker was about to leave when he feels Chris tugging his arm and he spins around to ask what only to feel lips on his. He closes his eyes and runs his hand in Chris's hair as the other wraps around his waist. Chris lightly nips his lower lip and can feel Wesker's tail wrapping itself around Chris's thigh. He chuckles lightly and bumps his forehead with Wesker's.

He says his final goodbye and waves as Wesker drives away. He sighs dreamily and walks into his apartment building. As he walks into his home, he removes his jacket and wants to clear out the pocket before washing it. He feels a soft fabric in one of his pockets and pulls it out. It's the flag from the paintball game. He sees a smudge on the piece of cloth and spreads the flag open. He sees writing on it and as he finishes reading it, he reads it again. And again. And again. His face heats up again for the thousandth time that day and he grabs a cushion pillow and curses profusely in it. He looks back to the cloth and sighs. He breathes in deeply and exhales. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He bathes, eat some leftover dinner from yesterday and sleeps with the cloth on the nightstand. The light from the moon travels from the sky and into Chris's room, illuminating the words that made his knees feel like jelly.

 **Be mine. Forever.**

Meanwhile~~~~~

"Athena, why are you so happy when those two came in earlier?" Her friend questions her as they close up the diner. Her canine ears standing up in interest as she waits her answer. Her friend only looks dreamily in the air and her feline tail starts swaying left, right, left, right.

"They were soooo cute together! I couldn't control myself! Especially when the brunette wraps his tail around his date. Soooooooo romantic! So kawaii!" She flails and her tail puffs up at how happy she is and her friend just knocks her upside the head.

"You are such a hopeless romantic." She sighs out when her friend giggles at nothing in particular.

"I hope the doctor has a prescription for fangirling." She huffs out and suddenly her friend starts twirling around with hearts for eyes. This is gonna be a _long_ walk home.

THE END!

Tell me what you think and maybe I'll post more of these in the future! They all belong to someone else and whoever figured out that I put Jim from Treasure Planet then GOOD FOR YOU! Who, in all of you, is just like the lady Athena?! I know there's probably a LOT!


End file.
